At The Café
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Fluff/For my sissy's b'day, Hami/RnR?


Pertama kali aku melihatnya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Ketika daun-daun meranggas dan terlepas dari tangkainya—musim gugur. Sejak awal aku melihatnya, aku berdecak kagum dengan penampilannya. Wajahnya yang dapat dikategorikan sempurna, pakaian kantor yang ia gunakan begitu rapi, disertai dengan aura dingin dan sikapnya yang tak acuh dengan orang-orang di tempat ini—dia selalu menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Ia memesan secangkir kopi hangat. Aku menatapnya lekat saat menyeruput kopi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi saat indra pengecapnya merasakan kopi itu. Tapi bisa dipastikan ia menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar aku terus mengamati gerak-geriknya. Aku merasa senang dan tentram saat menatap mata kelamnya.

Lamunanku buyar saat seorang pelanggan menghampiriku. Ia hendak membayar kopi yang telah ia minum. Setelah selesai, tak lupa kuucapkan rasa terima kasih disertai dengan senyuman. Pelanggan itu membalasnya dan pergi meninggalkan _café_ ini. Aku menghela napas dan hendak melirik ke arah lelaki tadi. Tapi aneh, dia sudah tak ada di kursi pojok kanan ruangan ini.

"_Cappucino_." Aku sedikit tersentak saat aku mendengar suara _baritone_ dari samping kananku. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia... lelaki itu. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu memproses satu kata singkat yang ia ucapkan.

Transaksi dilakukan. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kepadaku. Aku menghitungnya. Ia memberikan uang pas.

"Terima kasih telah datang ke _café_ kami." Seperti kepada pelanggan lainnya, sudut bibirku tersenyum kepadanya—tulus. Manik _jade_-ku sempat bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia memiliki iris mata yang indah. Hitam pekat bak batu obsidian.

"Hn." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Aku menatap punggunggnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu sosoknya menghilang karena ia telah keluar dari _café_ ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**At The Café** © MizuRaiNa

Special for My Sissy's Birthday, **Hami**

**Pairing** : Sasuke x Sakura

**Genre :** Romance

**Don't like? Please click back or close the tab!**

* * *

Sejak sebulan yang lalu, dengan senang hati aku bekerja _part-time_ di _cafe_ kopi yang terletak di Konoha. Semua itu karena kedatangannya yang terus berlanjut dari hari pertama aku menemukan sosoknya. Aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan kembali dengan frekuensi yang bisa dikatakan sering. Ia datang dengan waktu yang sama. Sebelum satu jam ke depan aku pulang—sekitar jam empat sore. Sehingga pengunjung sudah tak terlalu ramai di sini.

Hari ini pun aku datang seperti biasa ke _café_ tempat kerjaku. Rasa lelah karena aku baru selesai kuliah semua menguap ketika aku dapat melihat sosoknya. Sosok seorang lelaki berawakan tegap dengan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dengan paduan celana hitamnya—selalu seperti itu. Aku menyimpulkan, ia mungkin mampir ke _café_ ini setelah ia pulang dari kantornya.

Pintu _café_ terbuka. Aku mendapati sosoknya yang melangkah memasuki _café_ ini. Ia langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah meja paling belakang. Aku hapal gerak-geriknya. Ia memesan secangkir kopi _cappucino_ lalu diam menunggu sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Aku heran, ia sering sekali menatap layar ponselnya. Ah mungkin ia menggunakan fasilitas _wireless_ di sini.

Ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat pelayan di _café_ menghampirinya untuk memberikan secangkir kopi yang ia pesan. Membalas senyuman dari rasa terima kasih Si pelayan pun tidak. Setelah itu ia meresapi rasa dan aroma kopinya. Aku suka saat ini. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang sedang menikmati kopi itu. Yah, walaupun tak terlalu nampak. Terkadang ia menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut untuk meraih ponsel di hadapannya setelah itu kembali menyeruput kopi miliknya.

Tak terasa ia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku segera menyadarkan pikiranku yang sempat melayang. Aku tahu, ia pasti akan membayar secangkir kopi pesanannya yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepala. Ia hanya menyebutkan satu kata untuk menjelaskan kopi yang telah dinikmatinya.

"_Cappucino_." Ya, kata itulah. Jika ia tak menyebutkannya pun aku sudah tahu kopi apa yang ia pesan. Ia menyerahkan lembaran uang pas. Aku tak perlu memberikan uang kembalian padanya.

Aku selalu tersenyum tulus saat ia akan berlalu dari tempat ini. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam di sini untuk melanjutkan _part time_-ku yang tinggal tiga puluh lima menit lagi.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Awan putih mulai mengubah warna dan karakternya. Awan itu menurunkan butiran-butiran putih es yang biasa disebut salju. Aku mengeratkan mantel yang kupakai. Tak terasa sekarang ini telah memasuki musim dingin. Pantas saja pelanggan yang datang ke cafe ini ramai setiap waktu. Mereka akan mampir ke tempat ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka sebelum kembali ke luar dan berjalan di bawah guyuran salju.

Aktivitasku menjadi cukup padat. Aku harus melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan untuk membayar kopi yang telah mereka minum.

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan dan panjang. Kepulan udara napasku menunjukkan begitu dinginnya udara di sini—walapun penghangat ruangan aktif menguarkan partikel-partikel panasnya.

Manik _jade_-ku mencuri pandang ke meja paling pojok yang biasa ia tempati. Ia tak berada di tempat itu. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan jam setengah lima sore. Aku pikir, apa mungkin hari ini ia tak akan datang ke tempat ini? Jika memang demikian, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang meresapi setiap seruputan kopinya.

Sudahlah, mungkin besok aku masih dapat melihatnya. Sekarang berkonsentrasilah pada pelanggan-pelangganmu Sakura jika kau masih ingin bekerja di tempat ini.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini mulai berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi aku berada di sini. Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sedikit pegal.

Aku menatap ke arah jalanan di luar. Tumpukkan salju telah menumpuk cukup tebal. Tak sengaja aku melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan mantel di tubuhnya. Setiap langkahnya membentuk jejak dari tumpukan salju yag ia pijak. Aku tak bisa menatap dengan jelas wajahnya karena hujan salju yang cukup besar. Tapi yang jelas, langkahnya semakin mendekati tempat ini. Bolehkah aku berharap lelaki itu? Aku ingin melihat wajahnya sebelum hari ini berakhir.

Mataku sedikit berbinar-binar saat aku melihat sosok itu membuka pintu. Dia datang dengan mengenakan mantel hitam. Beludru kelabu menghiasi kerah mantelnya. Seperti biasa, ia mengambil posisi di paling pojok. Sesekali ia menatap derasnya salju turun.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Sepertinya ia kesal dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu. Pelayan menghampirinya dan ia langsung menyuarakan kopi hangat yang akan dipesannya. Tak lama pelayan itu kembali dengan membawakan secangkir cappucino dengan kepulan asap yang terlihat jelas.

Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya lalu mengambil kopi tersebut. Aku mengamatinya. _Kami-sama_, ia begitu memesona saat ini. Pandangan mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku melukiskan sebuah senyuman simpul di sudut bibirku. Dalam waktu lima menit ia telah selesai menghabiskan kopi hangatnya. Aku menghela napas. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain karena sebentar lagi ia akan menghampiriku.

"_Cappucino_," ucapnya. Aku bisa melihat kepulan asap ke luar beriringan dengan kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia menyerahkan uang cukup besar. Aku memasukkan uang itu sesuai dengan nilai nominalnya. Aku hendak menarik beberapa lembar untuk kembaliannya.

"Tak usah. Ambil saja," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Aku tak sempat memberikan uang kembalian untuknya. Ia sudah berjalan membelakangiku. Baru sekarang ini aku mendengar ucapan dari mulutnya selain satu kata '_cappucino'_.

Terpaksa aku menaruh kembali uang kembalian yang tadi kuambil untuk diserahkan padanya. Ya sudahlah.

Sekarang waktunya aku untuk pulang. Aku berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat kerjaku. Aku mohon pamit terlebih dahulu kepada atasanku. Aku mengeratkan mantelku saat kubuka pintu keluar.

Langsung saja aku merasakan dinginnya angin yang berembus. Rasa dingin itu terasa menusuk kulitku sampai ke dalam tulang. Rupanya udara di luar jauh lebih dingin dari udara di dalam Aku mengusap pelan lengan atasku. Pandanganku mengarah pada butiran-butiran salju yan terus saja turun dengan derasnya. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Terjebak di hujan salju seperti ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatap turunnya salju dengan pandangan kosong. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku kepada orang tersebut. Aku tersenyum sumringah.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Salju terus-menerus turun." Aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menggosokkan telapak tanganku.

"Hn." Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar kata pendek itu darinya. Mungkin bermaksud meng'iya'kan.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai hujan salju berhenti?" tanyaku. Sepertinya ia telah cukup lama berdiri di sini karena butiran-butiran salju banyak yang menempel di mantelnya. Selain itu, ia mungkin berdiri di sini setelah keluar dari _café_ tempatku bekerja.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun padaku. Sarkastis. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan auranya yang menguar lebih dingin dari udara saat ini.

"Kau benar. Hhh... sepertinya selama ini aku memerhatikan orang yang salah. Tak kusangka ternyata kau begitu sarkastik." Kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengutarakannya. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi yang akan ia berikan ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat itu.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kepadaku. Alis kanannya sedikit terangkat. Mungkin heran. "Bu—"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Selamat tinggal." Aku langsung saja memotong kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Segera mungkin aku meninggalkannya dengan menerjang derasnya salju yang turun. Aku merasakan sedikit rasa perih di hatiku. Ia akan menanggapi dengan dua kata itu kan? 'Bukan urusanmu'. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

**.**

Sudah empat hari ini aku terbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku terkena demam dan flu setelah berjalan di bawah guyuran salju. Aku tahu, setiap kali salju turun deras dan aku berada di atas tanah tanpa ada yang menaungiku, tak lama kemudian aku pasti jatuh sakit. Seperti sekarang ini. Belum lagi karena memikirkan aku yang berani memberitahukannya bahwa aku selama ini memerhatikannya. Bodoh sekali. Padahal aku tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa yang akan aku ucapkan jika aku bertemu dengannya? Entahlah.

Esoknya, suhu badanku menurun. Aku sudah bisa masuk kuliah. Mungkin aku tak akan bekerja di _café_ untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Lagipula aku sudah meminta izin kepada atasanku tak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit. Aku juga ingin mengejar keterlambatanku dalam menerima materi kuliah yang ujian tulisnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sudah berhari-hari aku tak melihat sosoknya. Ada rasa rindu dalam diri ini saat tak bisa menatap wajah dan gerak-geriknya saat menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Apakah beberapa hari ini ia masih mengunjungi _café_ itu? Aku harap aku masih melihatnya saat aku kembali bekerja. Kejadian yang lalu mungkin saja telah ia lupakan.

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Aku rasa aku telah cukup mengejar ketertinggalanku. Saatnya untuk kembali bekerja. Aku kenakan baju panjang dan mantel yang tebal. Aku tak mau terkena demam lagi ketika salju turun. Walaupun sekarang ini masih termasuk siang hari, cahaya mentari tak dapat menembus awan-awan bermuatan salju di dalamnya. Aku menyusuri jalanan dengan salju cukup tebal sehingga tiap aku melangkah aku melukiskan jejak kakiku di sana.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku pada saku mantel biru tua yang kupakai—mencari kehangatan. Bangunan _café_ itu mulai terlihat. Aku berdiri di depan pintu. Sekilas aku membaca palang nama _café_ ini. _Uchiha's Coffee Café_.

Aku masuk ke dalam _café_. Manik giokku mendapati pengunjung-pengunjung yang tengah menikmati kopi hangatnya. Aku melempar senyum pada pengunjung yang melihat ke arahku. Sebelum aku menempati bagian pembayaran, aku pergi ke ruangan atasanku. Meminta maaf karena aku baru sekarang ini dapat kembali bekerja.

Atasanku memaklumiku. Kebetulan sekali pelayan pengganti diriku tak masuk hari ini. Aku segera menempatkan diriku seperti biasa. Rasanya lama sekali aku tak menyentuh alat-alat pembayaran di sini.

Satu per satu aku melayani pelanggan. Tak terasa waktu saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku yang masih melayani pelanggan tak sempat melirik ke arahnya. Setelah selesai, mataku sedikit terbuka lebar. Aku melihatnya. Ia telah datang. Ia mengambil posisi duduk seperti biasa. Aku merasakan detak jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau ia masih mengingat kejadian –yang menurutku memalukan- seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya ia bersikap seperti biasa—dingin dan cuek. Syukurlah.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Aku menenangkan diriku dan bersikap senormal mungkin.

Ia berdiri di hadapanku. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang kupesan." Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Kedua alisku saling bertautan. Menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan membuat rasa panas menjalar di pipiku.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Aku pura-pura tak mengetahui maksud dari ucapannya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Sungguh, aku terpana melihat senyuman itu. Aku menepis pikiran-pikiran yang mengusik diriku dengan menggelengkan pelan kepalaku. Aku merasa salah tingkah.

"Aku tunggu kau di restoran _sushi_ yang tak jauh dari sini setelah jam kerjamu berakhir." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari _café_ ini.

_Kami-sama_... ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini bukan khayalanku saja kan? Dia... menungguku di restoran _sushi_?

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Tinggal lima menit lagi jam kerjaku berakhir. Aku masih sempat melayani satu pelanggan dan setelah itu aku berpamitan kepada atasanku untuk pulang—tapi aku terlebih dulu mampir di restoran _sushi_.

Senandung aku lantunkan dengan pelan saat aku menyusuri tepi jalan. Aku tak perlu susah-susah untuk menyebrangi jalan raya karena letak restoran _sushi_ di sini hanya terhalang beberapa bangunan dari _Uchiha's Coffe Café_.

Pintu restoran kubuka. Aku berjalan sembari melirik orang-orang yang ada di sana. Aku menemukan ia sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang hanya terdapat dua kursi. Ia melihat ke arahku dan menunjukkan senyumannya. Sepertinya pipiku sedikit merona setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya.

Aku membalas dengan senyuman yang kubuat setulus mungkin dan duduk di hadapannya. Pelayan di restoran ini memberikan daftar menu _sushi_ yang tersedia di sini. Aku memesan _futomaki_ dan ia pun memesan _sushi_ yang sama.

"Emm... ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Aku membuka pembicaraan sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Hn. Aku ingin minta maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu ketus padamu," ucapnya.

Aku tak menyangka ia masih mengingat itu. Terlebih lagi ia merasa bersalah padaku sampai-sampai meminta maaf.

"Ya. Tanpa kau meminta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak datang berhari-hari setelahnya?" Apa? Jadi ia memerhatikan kehadiranku juga? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Aku terserang demam setelah berjalan dalam derasnya salju yang turun. Lagipula aku sudah memberitahukannya pada atasanku." Aku menuturkan alasanku.

Aku melihat sebuah kerutan di dahinya. "Kenapa Kakashi tak memberitahukannya padaku?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku lebih heran lagi ketika ia mengetahui nama atasanku.

"Hee? Kau tahu darimana nama atasanku?" Aku menunjukkan ekspresi penuh keheranan. Meminta ia menjelaskannya.

"Jelas saja aku tahu. Aku pemilik _Uchiha's Coffee Café_." Mataku terbelalak. Tak percaya. Jadi selama ini dia adalah pemilik _café_ itu?

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Aku tak menjawabnya karena kupikir, ia belum selesai berkata yang jelas terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"—kau pasti tak menyangka hal itu. Baru minggu-minggu ini aku kembali ke Konoha."

Seorang pelayan memotong pembicaraan kami. _Sushi_ yang kami pesan telah datang. Aku bersiap-siap untuk memakannya dan aku tak menjawab pernyataannya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku memang pekerja baru di _café_ itu.

"Ah iya. Selain aku ingin minta maaf, aku juga ingin melanjutkan kalimatku yang belum selesai kuucapkan waktu itu." Aku kembali menatapnya. Rasa kesal aku rasakan ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" Aku menyampaikan asumsiku selama ini. Dua kata yang membuatku kesal dan berani mengambil tindakan untuk segera menerjang derasnya hujan salju.

"Kau salah. Maksudku, bukan hanya kau saja. Aku juga selalu memerhatikanmu." Ia tampak serius menyatakan kalimat itu. Aku mencoba menelisik kebohongan yang terdapat di raut wajahnya. Namun aku tak menemukannya.

Aku tak percaya hal ini. Mungkin saja ini mimpi atau pendengaranku yang salah. Tapi ini nyata. Seketika sensasi panas menjalar mengalahkan dinginnya udara saat ini. Iris _jade_-ku dan obsidian miliknya saling bertemu pandang. Aku terhanyut dalam mata hitam pekatnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua tanganku. Tubuhku menghangat. Rasa nyaman menyelimutiku.

Aku teringat _futomaki_ punyaku belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aku menarik tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada _futomaki_ yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Semoga saja wajahku tak terlalu merah. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ untuk memulai makan.

Saat ini aku sangat senang. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang memerhatikannya. Juga... besar kemungkinan perasaannya padaku sama halnya perasaanku padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Happy birthday Hami~ *niup terompet* maaf aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah barang untukmu. Kau tahu sendiri lah, aku lagi gak punya banyak uang, xD. Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu fict ini. Yah, walaupun kau tidak terlalu suka sama fict seperti ini. Kamu lebih suka SasuSaku-nya yang OOC sih... tapi semoga kau senang deh. Oh ya, gimana kalau aku bikin fict tentangmu saat ini? Aku rasa kau memiliki pengalaman menarik di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Gimana gimana? XDv

Segitu aja cuap-cuapku. Bagi yang sempet mebaca, sempetin buat review juga yah... em~ mau tanya, ini termasuk fluff bukan? Maaf kalau misalnya bukan. hehe *nyengir*

Sign,

**MizuRaiNa**

* * *

[Finished : 21st September 2012 at 09.50 p.m]

[Published : 21nd September 2012 at 07.00 a.m]


End file.
